Bajo las Sabanas
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Adapt:17 relatos, 17 autoras. Las invito a explorar esta deliciosa antología de relatos románticos eróticos seleccionados especialmente para ti. Creo que descubrirás que lo que convierte una historia en. en la mejor de su género es el mismo elemento intangible que hace que la gente se pierda entre el amor y la pasión con tanta fuerza que es imposible separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola este es uno de mis libros favoritos es una recopilación de One Shot candentes amo este libro es algo así como una de mis biblias y simplemente quiero que todassss lo lean.**

**.**

**.**

**LO QUE PASÓ EN LAS VEGAS**

**AUTOR: **Sylvia Day

_**Pareja **_: Edward y Bella

_**.**_

_**.**_

El termómetro marcaba cuarenta y seis grados en Las Vegas, pero ante la frialdad de la mirada de su ex amante, Edward Cullenhabría jurado que la temperatura había bajado.

Bella Swan entró en el bar del hotel Mondego como una ráfaga procedente del Ártico. Llevaba su larga melena castaña recogida en un elegante moño y su voluptuoso cuerpo encorsetado en un vestido azul pálido que envolvía sus curvas y se ceñía a su cintura. Los zapatos de tacón de color carne daban la sensación de que iba descalza, y un grueso collar de aguamarinas le rodeaba la garganta cual cubitos de hielo.

Edward agarró con más fuerza la botella de cerveza y notó que la polla se le ponía dura bajo los vaqueros. Cómo habían terminado juntos en la cama seguía siendo un misterio para él. En cierto momento montaron en el mismo ascensor y un momento después él la montaba a ella. Había sido una atracción tan feroz e inmediata que ni siquiera recordaba cómo habían llegado a su habitación ni cuándo se habían quitado la ropa.

Tomó un trago largo de cerveza, su mirada siguió el avance de Isabella mientras cruzaba el bar. La vio acercarse a una mesa, donde un hombre vestido con traje se levantó para saludarla. El hombre le dio dos besos y luego se sentaron.

Edward sabía que no podía estar en la misma sala que ella y no poseerla, así que le hizo una seña al camarero y pidió que sirvieran a Isabella un dirty martini bien cargado.

—Sus cervezas gustan mucho…—le dijo una de las camareras mientras recogía la botella vacía y la colocaba en la bandeja. Su sonrisa era una invitación. Su manera de mirarlo, una forma de asegurarse de que captaba el mensaje.

—Me alegra oír eso —respondió él interrumpiendo el contacto visual para dejar clara su falta de interés. Convencer al Mondego para que sirviese sus cervezas había sido su puerta de entrada en Las Vegas. El contrato con el complejo hotelero financiaba sus viajes quincenales para lanzar su producto en otros establecimientos de la zona, lo que a su vez había facilitado los encuentros con Isabella durante un año. Los fines de semana con ella habían sido los momentos más valiosos y apreciados de su vida.

Hasta hacía cuatro meses, cuando lo había estropeado todo y la había perdido. Dejando unos billetes sobre la barra, Edward se levantó del taburete y salió con la cerveza hacia los ascensores. Había dejado flores para Isabella en la recepción, junto con su número de habitación en una nota. Sabía que ella debía de haber llegado el día anterior, pero no se había puesto en contacto con él.

Había intentado convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba ocupada preparándose para la feria de joyería que se inauguraba ese día en el

hotel, pero la mirada con la que acababa de fulminarlo lo sacó de su engaño. Su único consuelo era que ella no se comportaba con indiferencia. Solo podía esperar que eso significase que no lo había borrado del todo. En esos momentos él habría soportado lo que fuera…, una bronca, una bofetada…, cualquier cosa. Siempre y cuando eso le diera la oportunidad de decirle lo que tenía que decir.

Estaba entrando en el ascensor cuando percibió su olor. Inhalando profundamente, Edward se llenó los pulmones con la fragancia de vainilla y el perfume floral. La cercanía de su presencia le provocó un hormigueo en la espalda y una contracción en la entrepierna; su deseo sexual despertaba después de meses sin ella. Pulsó el botón de su piso, avanzó hasta el fondo del ascensor y se volvió. Cuando Isabella se situó a su lado, la expectación ante lo que iba a ocurrir hizo que empezasen a palpitarle las venas. Por un instante se preguntó qué excusa le habría puesto a su acompañante, pero abandonó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. Le importaba una mierda; lo único que le importaba era que ella lo había seguido.

Una pareja de ancianos y tres ejecutivos trajeados entraron en el ascensor y se colocaron mirando a las puertas. Cuando empezaron a subir, Isabella se mantuvo en equilibrio sobre un zapato de tacón y atrajo la mirada de Edward. Este la observó mientras se quitaba las bragas, primero una pierna y luego la otra.

«Dios…» La polla le palpitaba de deseo, solo podía pensar en colocarse detrás de ella, levantarle el vestido y penetrarla ahí mismo.

Un suave tintineo señaló la primera parada. Los ejecutivos se bajaron y entraron cuatro adolescentes en bañador. Sin dejar de mirar hacia delante, Edward se acercó y deslizó la mano dentro del vestido cruzado de Isabella. Ella se acercó más a él, colocándolo ligeramente por delante, invitándolo a que la acariciara. Él apoyó la mano en su suave

coño rasurado, sus dedos serpentearon entre sus piernas y la descubrió caliente y húmeda. Su polla se hinchó aún más y Edward apuró la cerveza de un trago para evitar un gemido delator.

El ascensor se detuvo de nuevo y esta vez salió la pareja de ancianos. Cuando los adolescentes se apartaron para dejarles pasar, la única chica del grupo miró a Edward. Un destello de interés iluminó sus ojos oscuros perfilados con kohl. Lo repasó de arriba abajo, se fijó en el logo de la cerveza estampado en su camiseta y examinó el tatuaje que le asomaba por debajo de la manga. Estaba siguiendo hacia abajo la línea de su brazo, a punto de llegar a donde los dedos de Edward separaban los labios del coño de Bella, cuando los dos chicos que la acompañaban ocuparon el espacio que habían dejado los ancianos y le taparon la vista.

Isabella contuvo un jadeo cuando él le metió el dedo medio. Su sexo prieto y afelpado lo succionó con avidez, y Edward entornó los ojos con el peso de una lujuria desenfrenada. Presionándole el clítoris con la palma de la mano, empezó a masajearla lentamente, preparándola para los envites palpitantes de su polla. Él hubiera querido hablar primero,

pero ella estaba caliente y sabe Dios que él estaba listo para darle cuanto quisiera… Seguir adelante sin ella había sido una tortura. A veces creía que iba a volverse loco de tanto como necesitaba oír su voz y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Los chicos se bajaron en la siguiente planta. El ascensor continuó subiendo hasta el piso cuarenta y cinco solo con ellos dos a bordo.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo él con voz ronca. Como respuesta, ella empujó su coño ardiente de deseo contra su mano.

—Lo que has echado de menos es esto. Su voz era fría y cortante, pero su cuerpo la traicionaba. Estaba cachonda y deliciosamente húmeda. Mientras introducía el dedo una y otra vez en su jugoso coño, el sonido de un suave chapoteo inundó el ascensor. Abandonándose por completo, Isabella se agarró a la barandilla de bronce y gimió, con las piernas desvergonzadamente separadas.

En cuanto el ascensor llegó a su piso, Edward sacó los dedos, la levantó en volandas, se la echó al hombro y tiró la botella vacía de cerveza a la papelera, situada muy oportunamente a las puertas del ascensor. Antes de llegar a su suite ya llevaba un condón entre los dientes y la llave en la mano. Dio una patada a la puerta abierta y, una vez dentro, apoyó a Isabella contra la parte fija de la puerta doble. Aún no había echado el

pestillo y ya se había abierto la bragueta.

Los vaqueros cayeron en las baldosas de la entrada, y la cartera con cadena golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. Al instante siguiente, la ropa interior de encaje de Isabella resbalaba de sus dedos y caía suavemente. Mientras él se enfundaba la polla en látex, Isabella se levantó el vestido para recibirlo. Edward hizo una pausa para mirarla y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ella era la viva imagen de la elegancia imperturbable por encima de la cintura y un sueño húmedo andante por debajo. Sus piernas eran largas y ágiles; su sexo, provocador y brillante.

Él estaba muerto cuando ella entró en su vida, paralizado de dolor por la muerte de su hijo y la posterior disolución de su ya roto matrimonio. Aquel primer trayecto en ascensor con Isabella había sido como una especie de interruptor de vuelta a la vida, lo había despertado con una sacudida eléctrica de su estado de coma. Ella le había devuelto el aire

a los pulmones y la sangre a las venas. Había empezado a vivir para los fines de semana que pasaba con ella, ansiando su risa y sus sonrisas, su tacto y su olor.

Pero cuando Isabella le había propuesto que llevaran su relación un poco más lejos, a él le había entrado el pánico y ella se había ido con la cabeza bien alta y el corazón de Edward en sus manos. Recordándose lo muy afortunado que era por volver a tenerla para él, preparada y dispuesta de nuevo, Edward empujó su esbelto cuerpo contra la puerta y se apoderó de su boca con un tórrido y apasionado beso. Con sus labios sobre los de ella, deslizó la lengua por la curva inferior antes de introducirla por completo. Isabella lo recibió fría al principio, ofreciendo resistencia, lo que lo hizo ponerse en guardia. En el tema del sexo nunca habían levantado barreras entre ellos. Mientras él le acariciaba la lengua con la suya, Isabella buscó a tientas su polla y le pasó una pierna alrededor de la cintura. Se la sacudió con ambas manos y se la puso tan dura y gruesa que Edward gimió en su boca. Isabella lo utilizó para ponerse a tono masajeándose el pequeño montículo de su clítoris con la punta de su polla. Impaciente, Edward le apartó las manos y le metió el glande en la raja. Estaba tan dispuesta, tan a punto, que resbaló en su humedad y se hundió dentro de ella un par de centímetros. Cuando su coño lo recibió gustoso, Edward jadeó e intentó no perder el control. Lo que él quería era clavarla contra la puerta embistiéndola una y otra vez; lo que ella necesitaba era saber que él se comprometía a hacer que su relación funcionase.

—Date prisa —dijo ella entre dientes.

Antes de que Edward pudiera refrenarse, Isabella le agarró del culo y lo atrajo hacia sí. El inesperado envite lo hundió en lo más profundo de su cueva. Edward golpeó la puerta, con las palmas a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella, y soltó un exabrupto.

—Isabella, nena… —gruñó—. Dame un minuto, joder… Pero ella ya se estaba corriendo. Echó la cabeza atrás, contra la puerta, soltó un erótico gemido de puro placer, y su coño encajó aquella polla palpitante como un suave puñetazo. Cuando los delicados músculos empezaron a apretarle la verga entre increíbles espasmos, le llegó el turno a él. —Ah, mierda… —jadeó; sentía que se le contraían los cojones y que el semen ascendía a la punta de la polla. Sujetándola de las nalgas con ambas manos, Edward se folló su coño palpitante como un poseso, con embestidas furiosas. El violento orgasmo fue el más salvaje de su vida, un placer tan puro y caliente que le era imposible acallar los gruñidos que le arrancaba de la garganta. Ni las palabras.

—Isabella…, joder… Te quiero, nena. Te quiero…

Temblando y empapado en sudor, se hundió en ella mientras el éxtasis iba cediendo, moviendo las caderas al tiempo que se vaciaba dentro de ella. Isabella se estremeció en sus brazos y se le escapó un suave sollozo.

—Dios… Eres un cerdo, Edward Cullen, ¿lo sabías?

«Menudo idiota.» Cuando por fin le decía cómo se sentía, lo hacía sin ninguna gracia ni romanticismo. Ella se había alejado de él porque creía que lo único que quería era acostarse con ella, y él reparaba su error gritando sus sentimientos en pleno polvo salvaje y sin preliminares que a buen seguro habían oído todos los huéspedes de aquella planta.

Apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Isabella dejó caer los brazos, su respiración le acarició la piel húmeda del cuello.

—Tengo que irme.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No podía dejar que se marchase de nuevo. No sobreviviría a una segunda vez. Agarrándola por detrás de los muslos, la levantó en el aire y se quitó las botas y los anchos vaqueros. Vestido solo con calcetines y camiseta, con la polla aún dura y hundida en el coño más dulce del mundo, se la llevó al dormitorio con piernas temblorosas.

—No te irás hasta que oigas lo que tengo que decirte.

—Ya te oí alto y claro la última vez.

Apretando los dientes, la soltó y la dejó caer sobre la cama. Antes de que pudiera escabullirse, la sujetó de los tobillos, le levantó las piernas y se las separó hasta dejarla bien expuesta. Bajó la mirada hacia su suculento coño rosado; los carnosos pliegues relucían de deseo.

—No había acabado. No he acabado.

—Bueno, pues yo sí he acabado.

Edward se humedeció los labios, hambriento por saborearla.

—Ahora lo veremos.

Leyendo las intenciones de Edward en sus ojos color avellana, Isabella trató de escapar antes de que él volviera a dejarla destrozada. Amaba a un hombre herido. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo si Edward quería curarse, pero no quería. Cuando ella le había sugerido una cita en la ciudad donde él vivía, en Portland, la expresión de su cara le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber: ella era el polvo de cada dos semanas, su pasatiempo en Las Vegas. Y todo el mundo sabía que lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas.

Esa noche Isabella se había marchado de la habitación de Edward con la intención de no volver la vista atrás. Se había dicho que Edward Cullen era solo una locura pasajera en su vida. Pero verlo salir del bar de aquella manera había sido demasiado para ella. Había dejado a su hermano en la mesa sin ninguna explicación y había echado a correr tras un hombre al que no podía olvidar. «El último polvo», se había dicho. Y entonces todo habría terminado.

Idiota… Lo necesitaba como una yonqui, y una sola dosis nunca era suficiente. Edward hincó las rodillas entre sus piernas y su útero se estremeció con impaciencia. Su coño anhelaba que lo cubriera aquella boca; su clítoris ansiaba las caricias de su lengua.

Le mantenía las piernas abiertas agarrándole los muslos por atrás; su mirada absorta en su carne más íntima.

—Me moría de ganas de comerte —dijo bruscamente—. Me he hecho mil pajas pensando en eso. Ponte cómoda, nena. Tenemos para un buen rato…

—¡Tengo cosas que hacer! —protestó ella—. No puedo… ¡oh, Dios!

La primera caricia de su lengua le hizo perder el sentido. Fue un beso suave y lento que encendió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La siguiente fue más pausada, y le acarició el clítoris con la bola de su piercing. La vibración de los gemidos de su garganta reverberó dentro de ella, y su coño estalló en un espasmo tras otro, deseoso de que lo llenara con su polla.

Isabella agarró con fuerza el edredón.

—Qué bien sabes… —la elogió con voz ronca, deslizando las manos hasta la parte interior de los muslos—. Tienes el coñito tan suave…

Isabella gimió.

Edward le rodeó el clítoris con la boca, trazando círculos ardientes y aleteando con el piercing de la lengua sobre el duro montículo con suaves golpes. Isabella movía las caderas descontroladamente, empujándolas y meciéndolas mientras se estremecía con otro orgasmo. Antes de conocer a Edward, tenía suerte si se corría una vez con su compañero sexual de turno. Con Edward, en cambio, cuanto más la tocaba, más sensible se volvía a su tacto. Alcanzaba el orgasmo cada vez más deprisa, hasta correrse en oleadas de placer que parecían no tener principio ni fin.

—Fóllame con la lengua —jadeó al tiempo que pasaba una pierna por encima de su poderoso hombro para que se acercara. En cuanto él la obedeció, lamiéndole la temblorosa raja con golpes suaves y breves,

Isabella arqueó la espalda. Agarrando su largo pelo, le cabalgó la boca sin pudor, tan grande era su necesidad de él.

Había visto a gente que despreciaba a Edward a causa de su aspecto. Los esclavos de los estereotipos, cuando lo miraban, veían una autocaravana y una pandilla de motociclistas. Eran incapaces de ver nada más aparte de la barba de tres días y los llamativos tatuajes. Sin embargo, debajo de los piercings, la tinta y la descuidada melena había un rostro magnífico de líneas y rasgos clásicos. Podía haber aparecido en una moneda antigua o servido de inspiración para la estatua de un templo, y tenía mucho más dinero de lo que la gente deducía por su estilo desenfadado.

Agarrándola de las nalgas, Edward le levantó las caderas e inclinó la cabeza. Empujó la lengua aún más adentro y su coño se ciñó irremediablemente alrededor de los rítmicos embates.

Isabella se apretó los doloridos pechos bajo el sujetador y se pellizcó los pezones para aliviar la tensión.

—Haz que me corra —suplicó sin dejar de agitar las caderas. Aferrándose a ella, le besó el coño y luego se retiró suavemente con una leve succión mientras le frotaba el clítoris con la lengua. Isabella gritó y se derrumbó bajo su boca ávida y tierna, con el cuerpo deshecho en un charco de abandono, entrecortado y sudoroso en la cama.

—Te quiero. —Edward se levantó y tiró el condón a la basura.

—Lo que tú quieres es follar conmigo —susurró ella; sabía que una vez saciada la pasión, en cuanto la realidad se impusiese, él huiría de nuevo, como lo había hecho antes.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella, apoyando las manos en el colchón, a ambos lados de su cintura.

—Estoy aquí para quedarme.

—¿A ti te parece que a la misma hora en el mismo lugar dentro de dos semanas es un compromiso? —Odiaba oír aquel dejo de amargura en su propia voz. Él nunca le había hecho ninguna promesa, nunca había hecho alusión a algo más que lo que tenían durante sus encuentros en Las Vegas. No era justo que se enfadase con él por no darle más, pero no podía evitar sentirse así.

—No tengo bastante con eso. —Edward se incorporó y se quitó la camiseta. Los ojos de ella recorrieron ávidamente su torso, admirando el prieto entramado de sus músculos abdominales, que se flexionaban cada vez que se movía. Era tan viril… Un hombre impresionante. Preciosos tatuajes de media manga le recorrían los dos brazos desde el hombro hasta el codo. Tenía el pecho ancho, bronceado y sin tatuajes…, salvo por el nombre de Isabella, que le atravesaba el pectoral justo a la altura del corazón.

—Nunca tendría bastante.

Temblando, Isabella contuvo el aliento, impresionada por aquellas letras de tinta que veía por primera vez. Su mirada se posó en el nuevo tatuaje, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

—Edward…

—Aunque también es verdad que quiero follarte. —Sacó otro condón del cajón de la mesita de noche y se lo puso—. Cuando no estoy dentro de ti, estoy pensando en estarlo.

Apoyando las manos en la parte interna de sus muslos, se abrió paso dentro de ella. Isabella gimió, su tierno coño estaba prieto por los recientes orgasmos.

—Dios, qué bien se está dentro de ti… —susurró—. Te he necesitado tanto…

El tamaño de su miembro, largo y grueso, era perfecto. Como hecho a medida para ella. Apoyándose en los codos, Isabella vio cómo su reluciente polla salía de ella. El entramado de venas que la recorría era tan digno de ver como todo en él. Aquella imagen la excitaba. La hacía sentirse poderosamente femenina, como una diosa del sexo capaz de

incitar la lujuria salvaje de un hombre tan masculino y primitivo en su sexualidad.

Isabella paseó la lengua por la curva del labio inferior de Paul.

—Por favor… —susurró; se sentía vacía sin él. Se había sentido vacía desde la vez en que había decidido dejarlo; física y emocionalmente vacía.

Él volvió a penetrarla con un gemido de placer.

—Eres tan sexy, nena… Tan perfecta y hermosa… Joder, no tengo ni idea de qué haces con un tipo como yo, pero doy gracias por ello. Todos los malditos días de mi vida…

Que Dios la ayudara. Lo amaba tanto…

Edward tiró del lazo que ella llevaba a la cintura y le abrió el vestido. Le desabrochó el sujetador por delante y liberó sus pechos, que cayeron en sus palmas expectantes. Su coño se apretaba alrededor de él con cada pellizco de sus pezones entre sus dedos expertos.

—Lo siento muchísimo… —Tenía el rostro enrojecido y brillante de sudor, sus hermosos ojos color avellana tan rojos como los de ella—. Joder, siento tanto haber dejado que creyeras, incluso por un momento, que no eras más que un apetitoso pedazo de carne para mí. Me enamoré de ti desde el instante en que te vi. Debería habértelo dicho…

—Yo necesito cosas de ti. —Le cogió las muñecas, un punto de anclaje mientras el placer amenazaba con arrastrarla.

—Lo sé. —Sus caderas se mecían a un ritmo pausado y regular—. Yo también necesito cosas de ti.

Sus palabras captaron toda la atención de Isabella. Ella quería que él la necesitara, quería ser valiosa para él, cumplir un propósito en su vida. Compartir su vida.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—Necesito tu calendario de viajes. —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa cuando ella frunció el ceño—. Para poder planificar mis viajes de manera que coincidan con los tuyos. Y necesito que te vengas a vivir conmigo. Tu empresa de joyería eres tú misma, ¿verdad? Puedes diseñar tus piezas en cualquier parte, ¿no?

Isabella asintió, incapaz de hablar mientras él pronunciaba precisamente las palabras que tanto había deseado oír y, al mismo tiempo, se la follaba de una forma tan perfecta. Las embestidas fluidas y rítmicas de su polla la estaban volviendo loca. Se le tensaba todo el cuerpo con la urgencia de correrse, de necesidad pura y dura, levantando las caderas para acudir al encuentro de sus envites. Estaba tan empalmado y era tan maravilloso volver a estar con él… Oler su piel y sentir su carne bajo sus manos…

—Por ahora no tengo más remedio que seguir con la fábrica de cerveza en Portland. — Arrastraba ligeramente las palabras mientras el placer iba apoderándose también de él—. Pero si no te gusta la ciudad o la casa o cualquier otra cosa, iré allí donde te sientas feliz. Solo necesito tiempo, tiempo que no quiero pasar sin ti.

—Más fuerte… —imploró ella agarrando su culo prieto y perfecto con las dos manos. Arqueó el cuello al tiempo que presionaba la cabeza contra las sábanas mientras su clímax alcanzaba cotas inimaginables—. Fóllame fuerte… — Sujetándola por la cintura, Edward le dio lo que necesitaba. Sus violentas acometidas la hicieron correrse de inmediato.

—Yo también voy… —gimió él penetrándola con fuerza. Emitió ese ruidito sexy que tan caliente la ponía, una mezcla entre gruñido y jadeo prolongado que decía más que cualquier palabra sobre el placer que ella le daba—. Ahora, ahora… ¡Ahora…! La miró a los ojos mientras se corría y compartieron la fiebre del placer embriagador.

—Te quiero —dijo él con voz ronca, temblando con la fuerza de su propio orgasmo.

Ella no podía apartar la mirada, no se atrevía a creérselo.

Edward la desnudó. Sumida en la sensación de irrealidad de la euforia poscoital, Isabella ni se enteró de cómo lo había hecho, pero agradeció el resultado. Yacía acurrucada a su lado, con las piernas enredadas con las de él, la cabeza sobre su pecho y los dedos siguiendo el dibujo de su nombre impreso en su piel.

—Pensaba echar un polvo y desaparecer —confesó.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. —Edward apretó los labios contra su frente—. No habría dejado que te fueras. Si hubiese sido necesario, te habría seguido con el rabo fuera y te habría traído de vuelta a rastras.

Isabella levantó la cabeza.

—Como que iba a dejar que otras mujeres te viesen en pelotas…

Edward sonrió.

—Soy todo tuyo, nena. Con mis defectos, con todo lo que llevo a cuestas… Con todo.

Isabella dejó de mover la mano y la apoyó encima de su corazón.

—No estás preparado, Edward. Ojalá lo estuvieras…

—El psicólogo al que he estado yendo no opina lo mismo. A Isabella se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿El psicólogo?

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—Tendré que seguir yendo durante un tiempo, pero sé demasiado bien lo que supuso para mí perder a Anthony y quiero volver a tener la cabeza en su sitio.

Isabella sentía en el alma la tragedia que había sufrido; no podía ni imaginar lo que era perder a un hijo. Edward entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Debería haber hablado con alguien mucho antes, sobre todo después de conocerte. —No fue justo para ti que no lo hiciera.

—No te eches toda la culpa —repuso ella en voz baja—. Cuando empezamos a vernos, lo nuestro también era perfecto para mí: sin ataduras, sexo salvaje, y un hombre que me escuchaba parlotear sobre mis joyas. Las cosas fueron bien hasta que mis expectativas cambiaron.

Edward extendió la mano que le quedaba libre y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche. Ella pensó que iba a sacar otro condón y se le aceleró el pulso. Entonces vio una cajita de terciopelo azul y se le paró el corazón.

Edward dejó la cajita sobre sus marcados abdominales y respiró hondo. —¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es comprar un anillo de compromiso para una diseñadora de joyas que te ha dado una patada en el culo?

Sin poder contenerse, Isabella cogió la caja.

—Espera —le dijo él, deteniéndola—. Volviendo a la lista de cosas que necesito de ti…—Necesito que te cases conmigo, nena. Cuando salgamos de esta habitación, quiero que volvamos a ella como marido y mujer. Te prometo que tendrás la boda de tus sueños, con amigos y familiares y palomas y cisnes y toda la parafernalia que quieras, pero de verdad que me gustaría pronunciar los votos ahora, hoy, y me parece que casarnos en Las Vegas encaja perfectamente con nosotros.

«Nosotros.» Isabella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras la voz de su conciencia le decía la locura que era aquello. Sería saltarse todos los pasos. Lo que habían compartido en su año juntos —sin contar los cuatro meses desquiciantes que habían estado separados— se limitaba a correos electrónicos, llamadas telefónicas, seis días al mes del sexo más caliente e increíble de su vida… Y una clara sensación de absoluta conexión que los había golpeado a ambos como un rayo desde el instante en que habían puesto los ojos el uno en el otro.

—Ya sé que es una locura —dijo él, leyéndole el pensamiento, como hacía tantas veces —, pero es que hemos estado locos el uno por el otro desde el principio. Estoy enamorado de ti, nena. Te juro que nunca te arrepentirás de darme esta oportunidad. Voy a hacerte más feliz de lo que lo has sido en toda tu vida.

Isabella tragó saliva y abrió la caja.

—Oh, Paul… —susurró; le temblaban los dedos.

—¿Te gusta? —Su voz ronca y rotunda estaba impregnada de un raro dejo de ansiedad—. Si no, podemos cambiarlo. Puedes elegir el que tú quieras. Algo más tradicional, tal vez…

—Cállate. —El anillo era perfecto. Era raro, casi extravagante, con un diamante enorme, de unos cuatro quilates según su ojo experto, rodeado de círculos irregulares de rubíes de distintos tamaños.

—Cuando lo miro —dijo él en voz baja—, me recuerda lo que siento por ti. Isabella también veía eso mismo en el anillo. Aquel diseño inusual transmitía una sensación de caos apasionado, y el hecho de que él también lo hubiese captado reafirmó su convicción de que era el hombre perfecto para ella. Se puso encima de él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y le tendió la mano.

—Pónmelo.

La sensación del frío metal de la sortija al deslizarse por su dedo era tan sublime que se le puso la carne de gallina. Deseaba eso desesperadamente; lo deseaba a él. Su maestro cervecero con barba de tres días, manos suaves y hambre insaciable de su cuerpo… El hombre que la escuchaba hablar de la luminosidad de las joyas y de teoría del diseño y que le explicaba con paciencia la diferencia entre una cerveza lager y una ale.

—Sí, quiero —dijo ella poniéndole la mano en el pecho, junto a su nombre, justo encima del corazón.

Edward le puso las manos en los costados y le acarició con los pulgares la curva inferior de los pechos.

—¿Y qué necesitas de mí?

—Necesitaba esto. —Hizo un gesto que los abarcó a ambos—. Un compromiso por tu parte. También necesitaré un cuarto para mí sola, un taller con mucha luz y espacio.

—Hecho.

—Y necesito que me prometas que no vas a cambiar tu estilo por mí.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es que tengo un estilo?

—Te quiero tal y como eres. No te cortes el pelo ni…

De pronto Edward rodó sobre la cama y se puso encima de ella. —Dilo otra vez. — Riéndose, Isabella levantó la mirada hacia aquel rostro increíblemente atractivo.

—¿Que no te cortes el pelo? — Él resopló.

—Antes de eso.

—¿Que no cambies tu estilo por mí?

Edward bajó la cabeza y le atrapó un pezón entre los dientes. Ella emitió un quejido suave ante el inesperado mordisco y luego arqueó la espalda mientras la lengua de él le aliviaba el escozor. Edward contrajo las mejillas para succionar con más fuerza y entonces ella gimió su nombre y le dio lo que quería.

—Te quiero, Edward Cullen. Lo eres todo para mí.

Cuando él levantó la cabeza, la expresión arrebatadoramente tierna de su rostro era una imagen que Isabella recordaría el resto de su vida. Aunque también podía provocarla más veces. Tenía toda una vida para intentarlo.

.

.

.

Silvya Day es una de mis autoras favoritas además es la creadora de mi Señor Cross (Amo a ese hombre) Ahora chicas tengo un dilemqa no se si hacer esto con diferentes parejas de la saga o con Bella y Edward como lo que me intera es que lean que conozcan el libro y que disfruten tanto como yo disfrute se los dejo a su elección. Déjenme dicho en el Rev que desean y si es con diferente pareja la pareja que les gustaría que fuese el próximo el que tenga mas votos gana. Son 19 OS, asi que hare esto dia de por medio espero que no se me devuelva y me muerda el trasero.

Sin mas me despido

Ary


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión**

.

**.**

_**Bajo las Sabanas**_

_**Autor: Kristina Wrigth**_

_**Nombre relato: **__**LA PRIMERA NOCHE**_

_**Autor: **__**Donna George Storey**_

_**Pareja Edward y Bella**_

_**.**_

.

.

Era un error.

Bella miró el rostro dormido de Edward tan pálido contra la almohada bajo la luz del amanecer… Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Cuando podía admirarlo a su antojo, contemplar sus espesas pestañas, la elegante inclinación de su nariz, el sensual meandro de su hombro, aún le parecía más guapo.

Sí, era guapísimo, pero era un error de todos modos.

Bella miró el despertador, que señalaba las seis y ocho minutos de la mañana con un brillo azul acerado. Se suponía que al cabo de unas seis horas ella y aquel hombre iban a unirse en matrimonio.

Sin embargo, ella no podía seguir adelante con aquello. Repasó mentalmente la ya conocida lista: vestido, flores, fotógrafo, ceremonia, banquete, asignación de asientos, orquesta, tarta nupcial. Esta vez no lo hizo para tranquilizarse porque todo estaba en orden, sino para calcular los daños, las caras de estupor y el dinero desperdiciado cuando la novia lo suspendiera todo la mañana de la boda.

Justo en ese momento, Edward suspiró, rodó en la cama hacia ella y su erección le rozó el muslo. Bella se acercó a él e inhaló profundamente el olor de su carne: nata y tierra mezclada con un toque de comino. Las insistentes punzadas en sus entrañas eran su propia versión de la erección matutina de Edward puntual cada mañana con la salida del sol. Sintió la tentación de bajar la mano y acariciarlo; había sido ella quien había sugerido que guardaran abstinencia durante una semana antes de la boda, pero ahora se moría de ganas de sentir aquella polla dura dentro de ella.

El problema no tenía nada que ver con Edward; lo que lo estropearía todo era ese estúpido pedazo de papel.

De pronto, una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Bella. Estaba algo espesa, pues apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pero después de todo tal vez hubiera encontrado la solución al problema. Tal como estaba previsto, se vestiría con su vestido de gasa blanca e impoluta y se deslizaría hasta la maravillosa e histórica mansión para ser fotografiada y admirada. Se desplazaría flotando por el jardín en flor con sus damas de honor hasta llegar a la glorieta de la boda y tomaría a Edward del brazo. Y entonces se daría media vuelta y se dirigiría a los invitados con la mayor dignidad:

_«Quiero darles las gracias a todos por haber venido hoy aquí. Sé que la invitación apuntaba que iban a ser testigos de una ceremonia de boda entre el señor Edward Cullen Platt y yo misma, pero lo cierto es que tengo otra razón para convocarlos a todos ustedes aquí. Quiero anunciar que disfruto de un sexo con Edward realmente fabuloso. Tan maravilloso que me autoengañé pensando que tenía que casarme con él para poder seguir teniendo estos orgasmos alucinantes durante el resto de mi vida. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no solo podemos seguir follando como animales sin necesidad de que haya un estúpido pedazo de papel de por medio, sino que las estadísticas indican que tendremos mejores relaciones sexuales sin ese papel. Pero créanme si les digo que el tipo de polvos que Edward y yo echamos normalmente son dignos de una celebración por todo lo alto con amigos y familiares. Así que, por favor, disfruten del fabuloso salmón a la parrilla y de la sesión de baile de salsa, tal vez hasta puedan echarse una placentera siestecita en el cobertizo del jardinero o en el bosque de bambú»._

Bella se rió en voz baja. Ojalá pudiera ser tan sincera. La sinceridad era algo bueno. Excepto el tipo de sinceridad que había encontrado en sus amigas durante su despedida de soltera, dos noches antes.

Las chicas ya iban por su segunda jarra de sangría cuando su compañera de la universidad, Alice, empezó a hablar del tema del sexo dentro del matrimonio.

—Desde luego, la noche de bodas ya no es lo que era. Jasper y yo estábamos tan cansados después de la celebración, que casi no podía llevarme en brazos para traspasar el umbral de la suite nupcial, y luego los dos nos quedamos dormidos en aquella cama tan grande y elegante. Por supuesto, a la mañana siguiente la cosa fue mucho mejor, porque habíamos descansado. Me encanta el sexo durante el día, pero a veces me pregunto si la siesta que te echas después no es la mejor parte.

Las otras mujeres, salvo Bella, se rieron; sabían de qué estaba hablando.

Rosalie , su mejor amiga del instituto, se acercó.

—Está claro que el sexo pierde gran parte de su encanto en cuanto se pasa por la vicaría, pero Emmett y yo procuramos escaparnos algún fin de semana una vez al mes o así. Entonces yo hago como que estamos teniendo una aventura, y no salimos de la cama hasta que la empleada de la limpieza nos echa de la habitación.

Las otras mujeres intercambiaron miradas maliciosas y emitieron un murmullo de aprobación.

—Cuesta mantener la chispa —añadió su amiga Bree—, pero me gusta mucho la intimidad que tenemos. El matrimonio ha cambiado realmente las cosas con Diego. Tiene gracia, pero ahora, por ejemplo, nos pone a tono estar en la cama abrazados y planear reformas en la casa…

—Cuando de verdad cambia todo es cuando llegan los niños. Nosotros ahora no lo hacemos tan a menudo, ni mucho menos, y no podemos hacer ruido, pero estamos mucho más unidos, y nuestra relación es más profunda, más espiritual… —agregó su otra amiga de la universidad, Victoria.

La hermana mayor de Bella, Angela, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

Bella se había puesto a tono con el vino, pero el efecto se le pasó de golpe y se desplomó en la silla.

—Decidme la verdad. ¿Estoy renunciando al sexo salvaje para siempre al casarme con Edward?

—Edward es un gran tipo, Bella; quieres echarle el guante y conseguir un compromiso para que no se te escape —dijo Alice con expresión solemne—. Hay otras cosas además del sexo en vuestra relación, ¿verdad?

Bella asintió con la cabeza. Por supuesto que había otras cosas: se hacían reír el uno al otro, Edward preparaba una pasta primavera deliciosa, y después de un día duro en la oficina no había mejor sitio donde estar que en los brazos de él. Pero ¿tendría cualquiera de esas cosas el mismo peso en su vida sin las frecuentes sesiones de sexo salvaje, húmedo y extremadamente satisfactorio?

Todos esos pensamientos todavía la martirizaban mientras permanecía acostada junto a su novio, a apenas unas horas del fin de su maravillosa vida sexual.

Como si, de algún modo, hubiese intuido sus dudas, Edward abrió los ojos. Sonrió y le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuerpo. Ella se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, con las piernas de ambos tan enredadas como sus linguine, su especialidad. Ella había bautizado aquella posición con un nombre que solo ella conocía, «Estar en paz con el mundo», porque cuando estaban así, juntos y solos, no deseaba otra cosa. Sobre todo después de una buena maratón de sexo en la que se quedaban roncos de tanto gritar. Sin embargo, después de casarse y de que dejaran de mantener relaciones sexuales, ¿se contentarían con aquella sensación de paz y satisfacción? ¿Sería bastante para los dos? Quiso preguntárselo a Edward compartir con él sus temores, pero ahora respiraba a un ritmo lento y regular, y ella no quería interrumpir su descanso. Iba a necesitar hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas más tarde… Cuando le dijese que había que suspender la boda.

Porque de todos modos, ¿de qué servía un estúpido trozo de papel en los tiempos que corren? Tal vez eso fuese parte del problema. En el fondo de su alma, ella quería una noche de bodas tradicional, lo que significaba que se tocarían el uno al otro de forma distinta, como nunca antes se habían tocado. La pega era que en los dos años que llevaban juntos ya se habían lamido, succionado y penetrado el uno al otro de todas las formas imaginables.

¿Cómo iban a arreglárselas para descubrir algo nuevo o sorprendente esa noche?

Todo habría sido muy diferente si se hubiesen enamorado ciento cincuenta años antes, en el apogeo del reinado de la reina Victoria. Como el atento caballero que era, Edward la habría cortejado durante incontables domingos después de misa antes de pedirle su manoa su padre. Y sí, la habría llevado al compás de la música por todo el salón de baile hasta dejarla sin aliento y la habría ayudado a bajarse de los carruajes rodeando con sus fuertes manos su cintura diminuta y encorsetada. No habría podido verbalizar ni expresar

ninguna de las sensaciones que experimentaba «allí abajo», bajo sus voluminosas enaguas, más que con un rubor sutil, dando un respingo cada vez que le rozase con los labios el dorso de la mano. Y luego, en su noche de bodas, el ansia del contacto físico se transformaría de repente en un frenético festín para los sentidos. La lengua de Edward le tantearía la boca, sus manos le acariciarían los tiernos pechos y su virilidad se hundiría en la parte más íntima de su carne por vez primera, todo al mismo tiempo.

Eso sí debía de ser intenso…

En lugar de arrastrarla a un bar de tapas y a una discoteca, sus queridas amigas la ayudarían con todos los preparativos en la cámara nupcial. La guiarían hasta la cama con dosel, le cepillarían el pelo, que le caería en cascada sobre los hombros, y le colocarían un capullo de rosa en el escote de su vaporoso camisón blanco para que Edward se lo arrancase —para que la desflorase, literalmente— cuando llegase para reclamar su derecho a disponer de ella como su legítimo marido. En aquellos tiempos un hombre era el dueño y señor del cuerpo de su esposa, y la poseía tan completamente como poseía sus campos o sus caballos.

Bella se preguntó qué habría sentido cuando Edward su primer y único amante, explorase todos los tesoros de su nueva posesión, cuando le acariciase sus sensibles pezones con los dedos y le deslizase la mano entre sus labios inferiores. ¿Se mostraría delicado su flamante marido o, por el contrario, se transformaría en una bestia por obra y gracia de la lujuria? ¿Lloraría ella ante el sometimiento y la entrega total de su corazón, de su cuerpo, de su nombre? ¿Gritaría cuando él la penetrase, estremeciéndose ante un dolor que era la obligación de la mujer y, al mismo tiempo, también un placer secreto? Bella lanzó un suspiro. Edward había sido su octavo amante, aunque había sido el primero con el que había probado algunas de las prácticas sexuales menos convencionales que experimentaban de vez en cuando las parejas un poco más audaces: el sexo por la puerta de atrás, sado light, algún que otro collar de perlas de vez en cuando… Sin embargo, la experiencia única que tanto anhelaba, disfrutar de una primera noche de profunda transformación erótica en brazos del hombre al que amaba, era un

placer que nunca llegaría a conocer.

—Hola. — Despertándose de su ensoñación de la era victoriana, levantó la vista y se encontró con los chispeantes ojos verdes de su prometido.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen. Pareces contento.

—Y lo estoy. Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó Bella. Medio ensimismada todavía en sus ensoñaciones, su respuesta le había sorprendido realmente.

—Tonta. Pues porque me voy a casar con la mujer más bonita y maravillosa del mundo entero.

«Ah, sí…, por cierto, hablando de la boda…»

—¡Tía Bella! —Madison, la hija de cuatro años de Angela, irrumpió en la habitación y corrió hacia la cama—. Hoy os vais a casar…

—Así es. Y tú vas a ser la mejor dama de honor que ha habido… —dijo Edward en un tono paternal perfecto, cálido pero no condescendiente. Sería un gran padre, pensó

Bella con una punzada de remordimiento.

—Mi vestido es muy bonito. Me muero de ganas de ver el tuyo. —La niña se disponía a encaramarse en la cama con ellos cuando Ángela apareció y se llevó a su hija de vuelta a la habitación de invitados.

Lanzó a su hermana una mirada cómplice. —Espero que no os haya interrumpido. Por cierto, mamá y papá han dicho que vendrán del hotel a las ocho. Tenías hora con el peluquero a las nueve, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó Bella con voz débil, pues el temor ya familiar le atenazaba el torso como un corsé. No era una novia victoriana, pero por lo visto su vida sexual todavía tenía que regirse por fuerzas que escapaban a su control.

Si estaba cometiendo un terrible error, ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. El día pasó tan rápido que a Bella casi se le olvidó que estaba cometiendo un error. La ceremonia en el jardín hizo que se le saltasen las lágrimas, pero no porque se deprimiese al pensar en la sequía que se le avecinaba en el dormitorio. Había algo extrañamente conmovedor en el hecho de declarar su amor a Edward delante de tantas personas radiantes

y vestidas de punta en blanco que de veras parecían desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos. Con el jaleo del banquete y la última parte de la fiesta en casa, el día avanzó hacia la tarde. Habían pasado de las seis para cuando consiguieron escaparse en coche al encantador bed and breakfast que habían reservado para la primera noche de su luna de miel.

Y en ese momento, cuando Edward la cogió en brazos y cruzó el umbral de aquella preciosa casita en el campo, Bella se acordó de que aquella noche señalaba el principio del fin de su vida erótica. Sin embargo, lejos de estar cansado o falto de interés, Edward la depositó de inmediato, con un elocuente guiño, en el centro de la cama con dosel. A continuación se tendió junto a ella y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Me he pasado el día deseando que llegara este momento…

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dormir? Tenemos el resto de nuestra vida para cumplir con nuestros deberes conyugales.

—Joder, no, ni hablar… Y menos después de haberme hecho esperar una semana entera… —le espetó, aunque acto seguido se acordó de sus buenos modales—. Lo siento, cariño, ya sé que anoche no dormiste muy bien. Si quieres acostarte temprano, lo entiendo —le mintió cortésmente. Aunque en las últimas veinticuatro horas apenas había dormido, comido o bebido, Bella sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo; era presa de una extraña excitación.

—Bueno, se supone que para que el matrimonio sea legal debemos consumarlo lo antes posible…

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Hablando de formalidades…, quería comentarte una cosa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. La tinta del certificado de matrimonio apenas se había secado y las cosas ya se estaban torciendo.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?

—Esta mañana he estado repasando esa lista de tu guía para novias y he visto que se suponía que tenía que comprarte un regalo de bodas. Perlas o algo así. No te he comprado nada, pero si hay algo que te haga ilusión…

—Yo tampoco te he comprado nada. Recomendaban unos gemelos o un reloj para el novio. Muy años cincuenta. —Se volvió hacia él y envolvió con la mano la erección que apuntalaba sus pantalones—. Pero esto es algo que no me importaría recibir envuelto con papel de regalo y un lazo enorme.

—Es todo tuyo. Si me regalas tú esto… —Le metió la mano por debajo de la falda y le dio unas palmaditas en el pubis—. Te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Trato hecho.

Edward empezó a acariciarla con los dedos por debajo de las bragas. —Por supuesto, antiguamente, ahora te habrías convertido en mi dueño y señor absoluto —murmuró ella, abriéndose de piernas—. Y yo habría llegado a ti virgen. Esta sería la primera vez que haríamos algo más que cogernos de la mano.

—Si esta fuera la primera vez que te tocase, probablemente solo de hacer esto ya me habría corrido en los pantalones… —dijo Edward en voz baja. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, se inclinó y empezó a desabrocharle la blusa.

—Pero tú no serías virgen. Tu tío te habría llevado a una casa de mala reputación para desvirgarte, y así luego me desvirgarías a mí.

—No sabía que fueses una chica tan chapada a la antigua… —Edward terminó con los botones y le deslizó la blusa por los hombros.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o ahora la tocaba con una actitud más posesiva?

—Me alegro de no ser virgen —continuó Bella—, pero eso de que tu noche de bodas sea tu primera vez me parece muy excitante.

Edward le colocó la mano en el hombro desnudo y la trajo hacia sí, induciéndola a que se sentara a horcajadas sobre su vientre. Le desabrochó el sujetador con movimiento experto y se lo quitó por los brazos. El brillo acerado en sus ojos cuando le miró los pechos desnudos era una novedad, definitivamente.

—Yo me alegro de que esta no sea nuestra primera vez —dijo él.

—¿Por qué? — Edward la miró a los ojos y por un instante Bella sintió que le pertenecía, que era suya. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, era como si su cuerpo se sintiese extrañamente libre y alegre.

—Porque sé que lo vas a disfrutar —dijo él con firmeza—. Sé que voy a hacer que te corras.

—Ay, Dios mío… —susurró ella; una ola de ardiente excitación la recorrió desde el coño hasta el pecho. Y entonces dijo—:Ay, Dios, lo siento…

—¿El qué?

—Nunca me había pasado algo así. Es que…, bueno, he empapado las bragas. Estoy tan… caliente… Me hablas de una forma… Edward enterró el dedo bajo el elástico de sus bragas y lo sacó reluciente. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, le untó el pezón erecto con su propia humedad.

Ella se estremeció y se mordió el labio.

—Ya veo que te gusta que te diga cosas guarras mientras te froto las tetas con tus fluidos… —dijo él con voz ronca. Bella sintió otra descarga entre las piernas. Su excitación nunca había sido tan evidente… ni tan abundante.

—Lo siento, otra vez… —tartamudeó—. Creo que ahora los dos estamos empapados.

—Entonces vamos a quitarnos esta ropa mojada. De todos modos te quiero desnuda—repuso él. Definitivamente había un nuevo dejo de autoridad en su voz, como si esperara y exigiera obediencia de ella. Por supuesto, Bella también quería quedarse desnuda. Se desabrochó la falda rápidamente y luego se desprendió de las bragas empapadas. Edward se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos en un tiempo récord. Con una punzada de vergüenza, Bella reparó en la mancha de humedad que le había dejado en la bragueta. Su marido volvió a colocársela encima; su dura polla pugnaba con fuerza contra su culo.

—Ahora frótate ese coñito mojado contra mí. Córrete otra vez.

—No sé si podré.

—Ahora eres mi mujer, Bella. Tienes que hacer lo que yo diga en la cama. Y no solo por ese trozo de papel. Tú misma me diste tu coño como regalo, así que quiero que me empapes la barriga como demostración de lo caliente que estás. Bella quería hacer lo que le decía, pero la extraña nueva respuesta de su cuerpo estaba fuera de su control. Sin embargo, era su deber satisfacer el apetito carnal de su marido, de manera que empezó a rozar sus labios hinchados contra su barriga, en el intento de provocar otra misteriosa descarga de deseo.

Edward le agarró el culo y se lo apretó con fuerza.

—Me gusta que estés tan cachonda que tengas que masturbarte encima en mí, pero no estoy seguro de que estés esforzándote al máximo. ¿Acaso voy a tener que pegarte para que obedezcas? Ahora que eres mía, puedo castigarte si no complaces mis deseos. Bella se puso tensa como si realmente la hubiese golpeado. Un instante después sus cálidos fluidos formaron un charco en la barriga de él. Edward arqueó la espalda en el colchón.

—Joder, me encanta. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Eres tú el que me lo está haciendo. Tú —confesó Bella.

—Así que te gusta esto, ¿eh?

—Sí, pero me gusta aún más tenerte dentro. ¿Te importa si te monto ya? — Edward nunca había rechazado semejante proposición, pero esa noche se limitó a entrecerrar los ojos.

—¿No sabes que una esposa como Dios manda espera a que sea su marido el que decida estos asuntos? Además, cuando nos acostemos juntos por primera vez como marido y mujer, tú estarás debajo de mí, en tu lugar, ¿entendido? Bella abrió la boca para protestar —¿de dónde diablos había sacado ese discurso de machito que le estaba soltando?—, pero su queja se redujo a un gemido de impotencia cuando sintió una nueva descarga vaginal.

—Entendido —dijo bajando la mirada dócilmente.

—Entonces, túmbate boca arriba y levanta las rodillas hacia el pecho para que ese coñito mojado esté bien tirante y apretado.

Temblando, Bella hizo lo que le decía. Se sentía tan desnuda y expuesta sujetándose las rodillas separadas para él, sin saber qué tipo de trato, dominante y a lo bruto, la aguardaba… Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía confiar en él. Cada fibra de su ser se estremecía con deliciosa expectación.

Edward se arrodilló entre sus piernas y la miró fijamente.

—Ahora voy a consumar nuestro matrimonio. Entonces serás mía. Su tono era más brusco que cariñoso, pero en ese momento Bella sintió que una corriente eléctrica le atravesaba el pecho, como si él le hubiese metido la mano dentro y le hubiese apretado el corazón. Mientras esperaba sin aliento, su marido se cogió la polla y se inclinó hacia delante. Pero no se la metió. En vez de eso, presionó el glande contra su clítoris. Ella gimió. Edward siguió frotándola con su miembro, como si fuera un dedo gigante e hinchado, tomando posesión primero de esa parte de su cuerpo. Ella estaba tan mojada que su pene se deslizaba por la piel resbaladiza con un leve y lúbrico chapoteo.

—Por favor, tómame —imploró ella con voz entrecortada. — Al siguiente envite, Edward guió la polla hasta su agujero y la hundió hasta el fondo. Los dos gimieron al unísono.

Edward empezó a moverse lentamente, embistiéndola con fuerza para darle la fricción que necesitaba.

—Ahora eres mía y voy a hacer que te corras —le susurró al oído.

Una nueva descarga húmeda le glaseó la raja del culo. Las pelotas de Edward golpeaban contra su hendidura cada vez que arremetía contra ella, estimulándole la tierna carne. Le atrapó el pezón en la boca y lo chupó con fuerza.

«El nudo del matrimonio», esas palabras la habían asustado y confundido, pero así era precisamente como Bella se sentía en ese momento, atada y enredada como en un nudo, con las piernas alrededor de él y sintiendo un arrebato de lujuria palpitante e incesante en su bajo vientre. Con cada embestida, Edward parecía empujar más hondo, conquistando un territorio desconocido. Porque nadie la había tocado así antes, ni siquiera el dulce Edward al que había contemplado durmiendo esa misma mañana. Nadie la había hecho abrirse tan completamente —su coño, su corazón, su cabeza…, todo a la vez—, para dejar al descubierto un ansia que hasta entonces había guardado en secreto incluso para sí misma.

—Córrete para mí, Bella —jadeó él—. Te ordeno que te corras ahora mismo.

Como la esposa sumisa y complaciente que era, empezó a dar sacudidas contra él — una, dos y hasta tres veces—, y entonces se corrió, con unos espasmos brutales que le salieron de la garganta en forma de grito. Edward apoyó las manos sobre la cama, se irguió y la embistió con un movimiento de caderas propio de una estrella del porno mientras anunciaba su clímax con una sucesión de gruñidos graves.

Se desplomó hacia delante y se abrazaron, con los cuerpos todavía palpitantes. Estaban tan cerca que Bella sentía los latidos del corazón de él en su propio pecho.

—No sé por qué me ha dado por ahí… —confesó Edward—. Espero que todo ese rollo del amo y señor no haya sido un error…

—Para nada. Creo que he dejado una mancha de humedad en la cama del tamaño de California. —Le acercó los labios al oído y susurró—: Cabrón autoritario… Me has puesto a cien…

—Tú sí que me pones a cien, nena. Dios, qué suerte tengo… Me he casado con la mujer más sexy del mundo. —Rodó sobre su espalda y ambos permanecieron acurrucados en la cama, con la cabeza de ella en el hombro de él y las piernas entrelazadas.

Bella sonrió. Había cometido un terrible error: se había pasado todo el día

preocupada porque un pedazo de papel fuese a acabar con su vida sexual. Sin embargo, esa noche había descubierto que el papel podía ser un pasaporte para nuevos territorios.

.

.

.

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa muy temprano para que haga tanto calor no!**

**Pes no conozco a esta autora pero este lemmon ufffffffffffff**

**Espero que les haya gustado es Edward /Bella de nuevo porque asi lo escogieron pero vamos chicas animence a descubrir a Carlisle y a Esme (o es que creen que ess dos no follaban) o a Alice y Jazz incluso a Emm y Rose aunque con Amanecer parte dos Emm nos mostro que si follaba jajajaja las dejo chicas he robado hora y media de mi trabajo par hacer esto y ahora robare otra hora mientras me veo once upon a time! Esperemos que mi jefe no llegue aun porque le prometi ayudarle con unas cosillas.**

**Se que les debo seductor domado pero chicas mi beta no me lo ha entregado de hecho no se nada de ella si de aquí a mañana no me lo ha enviado lo subiré sin betear, las invito a que se den una pasadita por Princess of Darker, es algo loco de 4 capitulos que subo por la fecha asi que me encantaría verlas por alla.**

**¿Qué dicen del siguiente un Esme /Carlisle? Ustedes mandan espero sus revs recuerden colocarla pareja que quieren!**

**Kizz**

**Ary**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad única y exclusivamente de la señora Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para mi diversión**

.

**.**

**_Bajo las Sabanas_**

**_Autor: Kristina Wrigth_**

**_Nombre relato:_**__**_Otro As bajo la manga_**

**_Autor:_**__**_Heidi Champa_**

**_Pareja Carlisle y Esme_**

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Esme?

—Sí, claro que estoy segura. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

Él tenía los brazos atados al cabecero de la cama con dos corbatas viejas, y yo llevaba puesto el mono de vinilo que escogí pensando en lo que él me había dicho que le gustaría. Ahora que había llegado el momento de la verdad, él no parecía nada impresionado y yo empezaba a sudar con todo ese plástico negro tan ceñido. Puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un suspiro; la espalda hundida en la cama, los músculos relajados.

Estaba empezando a desanimarme. Sin embargo, insistí, golpeé mi fusta de cuero rosa contra la palma de mi mano. Carlisle no parecía asustado, y sus ojos no reflejaban ni pizca de deseo. Mi espalda, que había mantenido bien recta en el intento de parecer autoritaria y sexy, empezó a encorvarse. Aquello no iba a salir como había imaginado.

—Carlisle, creía que estabas por la labor, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Se revolvió contra sus ataduras, pero no como yo había previsto. Intentó sentarse, no pudo y adoptó una postura tan rara que casi se me escapa la risa.

—No sé, Esme, esta noche no me apetece algo así.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y tiré al suelo la fusta, que tan bien me quedaba. Las botas de charol altas hasta la rodilla empezaban a hacerme daño en los pies y me sentía más ridícula que nunca.

—¡Es culpa tuya y lo sabes, Carlisle!

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé.

Todo había empezado por un comentario que Carlisle hizo a la ligera tras una noche tontorrona en la que habíamos estado jugando al Yo nunca con unos amigos. No lo dijo con ánimo de molestar, o al menos eso explicó luego. No había mala intención en sus palabras; lo había soltado sin pensar cuando enfiló con el coche el camino de casa.

—Creo que nuestra vida sexual se ha vuelto aburrida.

Yo no estaba necesariamente en desacuerdo, pero me apresuré a recordarle todas las locuras que habíamos hecho en el pasado. Cuando empezamos, nuestras sesiones maratonianas de sexo eran algo legendario; prácticamente no podíamos vernos sin acabar manoseándonos. Yo estaba convencida de que nuestra vida sexual era cualquier cosa menos aburrida. Entonces fue Carlisle el que se apresuró a señalar que habían pasado años desde nuestro último revolcón realmente fuera de lo común. Pese a lo mucho que me molestaba admitirlo, lo triste era que tenía razón. No llegó a decir que hubiéramos caído en la rutina, pero yo lo leí entre líneas. La aventura y la lujuria habían sido sustituidas por la comodidad y por las obligaciones cotidianas, que, por desgracia, no dejaban mucho espacio para el sexo. Siempre había creído que eso era algo inherente al hecho de llevar juntos muchos años.

No quería reconocer que a mí tampoco me emocionaba en absoluto nuestra vida en la cama, pero en el fondo así era. Él no dijo nada más aquella noche, pero sus palabras me llevaron a asumir una misión. Y esa misión era no volver a aburrirnos jamás en la cama.

Carlisle no lo sabía, pero había liberado a la bestia. Me pasé por todas las tiendas de juguetes y vídeos para adultos en un radio de casi ochenta kilómetros a la redonda en busca del billete a la felicidad más concupiscente. Libros, DVD, juguetes; si lo tenían, lo compraba. Probamos más posturas del Kama Sutra de las que yo sabía que existían y acabamos con más de una contractura muscular. Con una de esas posturas, llamada «El par de pinzas», casi acabamos en urgencias.

Algunos de los juguetes que escogí asustaron a Carlisle, aunque disfrutó casi tanto como yo con el bonito consolador de cristal que compré. Alquilamos y vimos todo tipo de películas porno, y no solo las que tenían argumento e historias «de chicas». Al principio Carlisle las veía con ganas y disfrutaba muchísimo compartiendo conmigo cuánto le gustaban las escenas de sexo lésbico. Pero no tardó en descubrir que prefería verlas solo, como lo había hecho siempre hasta entonces. Los DVD quedaron apilados junto a la pequeña televisión de la cómoda de nuestra habitación; ninguno de los dos los veía.

Nuestra incursión en el jueguecito de la interpretación de personajes tardó más en llegar y no se consolidó hasta un momento realmente divertido durante una fiesta de Halloween. Hasta ese día, Drácula jamás me había parecido sexy, pero Carlisle me convenció para que me reuniera con él en la habitación de invitados de mi hermana y consiguió que pasara de gatita provocativa a gatita cachonda en cuestión de segundos. Después de esa noche compré más disfraces para hacer realidad todo tipo de fantasías. Escogí el de enfermera perversa; a Carlisle le ponían las mujeres policía, así que reprodujimos esa fantasía con ayuda de una porra de juguete y el asiento trasero de nuestro coche en una carretera secundaria por la que no pasaba nadie. Fue todo muy pasional y divertido, y yo creía que había valido realmente la pena. Pasaron meses sin que viviéramos una noche de sexo aburrido, y los dos parecíamos disfrutar de ello.

La fantasía de la dominatrix fue básicamente idea mía, pero Carlisle parecía más que interesado. El traje fue el más caro hasta la fecha, pero me gustó vérmelo puesto y el innegable poder que sentí con la fusta en la mano. Esperaba que Carlisle se comportase como un niño sumiso, pero su deliberada mirada de disgusto no me dejó más opción que agacharme y desatarlo.

—Lo siento, Carlisley. Creí que esto podría ser divertido, pero si no quieres hacerlo, podemos dejarlo para otro momento.

Después de soltarlo, aún me sentí más ridícula que antes con el disfraz. Él se frotó las muñecas y yo me levanté de la cama para ir a quitarme el trajecito de marras. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y me agarró del brazo para que volviera a sentarme a su lado.

—Esme, lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Pero es que…, no sé. ¿Crees que podríamos tener sexo y ya está por esta noche?

—Íbamos a tener sexo, Carlisle. Precisamente por eso habíamos montado toda esta historia.

Se quedó mirándome hasta que levanté la vista; tenía las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.

—No. Yo me refiero a sexo. Como lo hacíamos antes. Tú y yo solos, en nuestra cama. Ya me entiendes, sexo. Odio tener que usar la palabra «normal», pero ahora me parece adecuada.

—¿Te refieres a sexo aburrido?

—¡Joder! Ojalá nunca hubiera dicho eso. ¿Todo esto es por ese comentario? ¿Por qué dije que éramos aburridos en la cama?

—No.

Carlisle no dijo nada, pero su mirada me dejó muy claro que sabía que estaba mintiendo.

—Bueno, está bien. De acuerdo. Sí. Estaba intentando que nuestra vida sexual fuera menos aburrida. Parecía que lo pasabas bien. ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—Nada. La mayoría de las cosas me han gustado. Pero echo de menos estar contigo. ¿Tan absurdo es que tenga ganas de sentirte, de estar contigo y de ver cómo te corres? Sin tanta parafernalia, sin látigos, sin nada. Solo tú y yo.

Secretamente, esas eran las palabras que yo deseaba oír desde que habíamos empezado nuestras locuras sexuales. Tenía miedo de pronunciarlas, pero escuchar cómo Carlisle lo confesaba hizo que mi determinación se fuera al traste.

—Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, ¿quién soy yo para decir que no a algo así? Carlisle se levantó y me levantó con él. Empezó a bajarme la cremallera del traje; fue despojándome de mi piel de vinilo negro hasta que los pechos asomaron del top. Mientras seguía desnudándome, se metió uno de mis pezones en la boca, y empezó a trazar círculos

con la lengua y a chuparme de una forma que me resultaba maravillosamente familiar. Me soltó demasiado rápido; yo le ayudé a quitarme el traje tirando de él por encima de las relucientes botas y lanzándolo a un lado. Él se puso de rodillas y empezó a desatarme las

botas, despacio, con suavidad, besándome las piernas. Cuando terminó, se sentó en la cama y se recostó contra el cabecero, en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de que yo lo desatara. Esperaba que yo hiciera algo y no dudé en complacerlo.

No intenté que se me ocurriese algo interesante; me limité a sentarme a horcajadas encima de él. Le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, lo besé apasionadamente y empecé a menearme poco a poco sobre su regazo. Le acariciaba el torso desnudo con las manos y sentía las oleadas de calor que irradiaba su piel. Él se echó hacia delante, su lengua se paseó por mi clavícula y empezó a bajar hasta los pechos besándome en el recorrido. Sus dedos me excitaron hasta que los pezones se me pusieron duros como piedras y, en cuanto despegaba los labios de mi cuerpo, lo deseaba más y más. Arqueé la espalda, pero él siguió con su jueguecito. Hasta que empecé a frotarme contra su polla, cada vez más

dura. Entonces se volvió mucho más generoso con sus demostraciones de afecto.

Masculló con la boca pegada a mi piel y la vibración de su voz me hizo cosquillas.

—Esto sí que sí, Esme. ¿No te alegras de que por fin diga algo?

Volvió a por mis pechos sin esperar a que le respondiera. El calor de sus labios sobre mi pezón me derritió por dentro; el cuerpo se me iba tensando con cada beso y cada succión. Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había tendido de espaldas y volvía a torturar mis pezones erectos con los dedos y la boca. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama, indefensa, dejando que rodease lentamente las areolas de mis pechos con su lengua; me llevó al borde de la locura. Entonces fue descendiendo, haciéndome cosquillas con la boca, acariciándome suavemente el vientre, hasta que empecé a temblar bajo sus labios. Sus largos dedos describían dibujos sobre mi vello púbico, se movían sin rumbo fijo, evitaban lo que yo realmente deseaba que hiciera. La más mínima presión ejercida por sus yemas conseguía que ardiera por dentro, deshaciéndome al contacto de sus manos. Empecé a mover las caderas en círculos para disfrutar hasta de la más leve caricia. Pero quería más. Tiré de él para poder verle la cara, y sonreía como un niño dichoso.

—Carlisle yo, por favor, no juegues más conmigo. Te necesito.

—Lo siento, pero llevo demasiado tiempo esperando hacer esto. Dame un poco de cancha, ¿vale?

Estaba casi encima de mí; me besó en la boca. Pasaba los dedos sobre mi pezón erecto sin apenas rozarlo. Sentí su enorme mano agarrándome de la cadera para atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Yo tenía su cara entre mis manos e intentaba alargar el momento cuanto podía. Le acaricié los labios con un dedo y él lo atrapó entre los suyos, se lo metió en la boca y empezó a chuparlo. Sentí una punzada en el estómago y una nueva oleada de calor. Su cara se apartó de mis manos y me besó el cuello. Hasta el último poro de mi piel prendió fuego; cada beso, cada lametón alimentaba una nueva llamarada. Le hundí los dedos en el pelo, instándole a que siguiera, empujándole hacia abajo.

Pero Carlisle no pensaba dejar que le metiera prisa. Volvió a posar la boca sobre mi pezón, succionándolo, lamiéndolo fuerte una y otra vez. Arqueé la espalda para intentar conseguir algo más. Solo podía pensar en que necesitaba más. Más de cualquier cosa que Carlisle quisiera darme. El calor de su boca se sumó al lento movimiento de sus dedos sobre mi muslo. Noté un ligero temblor en la pierna a medida que sus caricias se acercaban a mi coño. Parecía que estuviera evitando a propósito la piel más sensible, excitándome con ligeros roces en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Me separó las piernas y sentí que sus dedos estaban cada vez más y más cerca de mi coño. Los gemidos empezaron a escapar de mi garganta: él movía los labios hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre mis pezones, lamiéndome primero uno y luego el otro, hasta que estuve a punto de gritar.

—Carlisle, no voy a aguantar mucho más.

—Solo un poquito más, te lo prometo.

Cubrió mi boca con la suya para impedir que siguiera hablando. Su dedo por fin había llegado a mi calor más resbaladizo y acariciaba con suavidad mi duro clítoris. Siguió jugueteando con él, rodeándolo con el dedo hasta que empecé a contonear las caderas en el intento de que imprimiera más velocidad al movimiento. Pero él seguía con una lentitud desquiciante, mirándome fijamente a la cara.

—Dios…, te pones guapísima cuando te excitas… ¿Lo sabías?

Lo único que conseguí fue negar con la cabeza, porque en ese momento era incapaz de hablar. Sus palabras me ponían a cien y reavivaron el calor que sentía en el pecho. Su dedo resbaló sobre el clítoris, lo dejó atrás y me penetró; me abrió el coño por primera vez. Cada vez que metía y sacaba el dedo, la palma de su mano me golpeaba el clítoris.

—Abre los ojos. Por favor, Esme, abre los ojos.

Apenas podía soportarlo, pero lo hice. Sus iris verdes me miraban con intensidad y pasión.

—Carlisle, por favor, te necesito. —Me besó; fuerte, provocativo, llenándome con su energía. Sin perder ni un segundo, su cara descendió, sembró de besos mis temblorosas caderas y siguió hacia mis muslos, separados por completo. Sentí su aliento entre las piernas, sus dedos me acariciaron los labios y bajaron por mi cuerpo… Él se limitaba a contemplarme embelesado mientras yo me retorcía de agonía, a la espera de que me tomara con su boca. Sentí la punta de su

lengua acariciarme suavemente el clítoris y creí que iba a explotarme el cerebro. Sus caricias humedecían mi coño, excitándome de tal modo que empecé a temblar y a clavar las uñas en las sábanas. Los largos dedos de los que me había enamorado hacía tanto tiempo por fin estaban tocándome, llenando mi sexo en tensión, matándome de placer. La sensación era tan intensa, que no sabía si podría soportarla mucho más.

Él siguió excitándome despacio, saboreándome, haciendo que lo deseara cada vez más, acercándome al límite. Con la punta de un dedo empezó a describir círculos minúsculos sobre mi clítoris. Yo jadeaba con sus caricias expertas: la presión justa para que me excitara pero no me corriera. Su dedo se deslizó dentro de mí, las paredes de mi vagina lo apresaron y lo retuvieron bien adentro.

—Dios…, cuánto te echaba de menos así, Esme… Cuánto…— Dejó de hablar y volvió a usar todas sus armas contra mí. Yo había aguantado tanto como había podido y quería darle algo a cambio. Lo agarré y tiré de él hasta tenerlo otra vez cara a cara. Su beso sabía a mí, sus labios estaban calientes y húmedos por mi coño.

Era increíble.

—Yo también, Carlisle. Yo también.

Lo tumbé de espaldas y me puse encima a toda prisa. Paseé las manos por su pecho palpando sus tensos músculos y el suave vello que le cubría el torso. Mis pulgares le rozaron los pezones erectos y sonreí con satisfacción al oír su respiración pesada. Me tumbé encima de él y le besé el pecho, inspiré su olor, lo saboreé con la lengua. Mientras le lamía un pezón, muy poco a poco, lo apresé ligeramente entre los dientes y él me puso una mano en la cabeza. Seguí torturándole los pezones, sus gemidos me ponían aún más cachonda. Su vientre plano me llamó y me deslicé hacia abajo. Le besé el ombligo y noté su polla dura entre mis tetas. Dejé que rozara mi suave piel y la sentí temblar y palpitar por el contacto.

Me eché hacia delante e intenté concentrarme. Lo miré sonriendo y vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos, nublados por el deseo. Sosteniéndole la mirada, saqué la lengua abriendo la boca solo un poco y empecé a chuparle la punta de la polla. La tomé entre mis labios húmedos y saboreé la suave y aterciopelada piel. Su gemido ahogado fue un impacto directo en mi coño; una onda de calor me recorrió el cuerpo. La succioné con suavidad, hasta que él por fin cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. Le lamí la polla lentamente hasta llegar a la base, donde jugueteé y chupé con cuidado el frenillo. Luego volví a lamerle la polla hacia arriba y me la metí entera en la

boca, hasta la garganta.

—Oh, Dios, Esme… Por favor, déjame follarte.

La vibración de la risita que se me escapó le hizo cosquillas y él soltó un profundo gemido. Me la metí todavía más al fondo, y él empezó a acariciarme el cuello con los dedos y a hundírmelos en el pelo. Mi succión persistente y constante estaba volviéndole loco. La maravillosa curva de sus caderas estaba bajo mis manos y percibí el mismo temblor que yo había sentido antes. No me dejó seguir mucho más. Tiró de mí con suavidad y me besó con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a dejarme sin respiración. Cada vez que creía que había terminado, volvía a besarme. Nuestras lenguas se fundían, se perseguían, encontraban nuevos rincones a los que viajar. Estaba encima de él, su polla descansaba a tan solo unos milímetros de mi húmedo coño.

—Te quiero, Esme.

—Yo también te quiero, Carlisle.

Apenas había pronunciado su nombre cuando sentí que su grueso glande se abría paso entre los anhelantes labios de mi coño. Me deslizó hacia abajo, cada vez un poco más cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando llegó bien dentro de mí, me quedé quieta sobre él, en su regazo, incapaz de moverme. Sentía que el cuerpo se me iba a partir en dos. Él me agarró

las caderas y me meció suavemente adelante y atrás. Por fin volví en mí y empecé a deslizarme arriba y abajo sobre su polla; sentía sus dulces y profundos empellones con cada movimiento. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Él apartó las manos de mis caderas y empezó a acariciarme todo el cuerpo, provocándome descargas eléctricas con cada roce. Sentía una plenitud deliciosa; su polla me abría por completo y me penetraba con más fuerza en cada embate. Tiró de mí hacia delante para devorarme con sus dulces besos y se apoderó de mi boca. Mi clítoris se frotaba contra su cuerpo, y yo movía las caderas en círculos cuando él me empujaba para penetrarme aún más. Sentí que me tensaba; hasta el último músculo de mi ser se ponía cada vez más tenso de placer y expectación. Me acarició los pezones con los pulgares; la carne erecta ya no podría soportar mucho más. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentía que el orgasmo se acercaba…, sería algo profundo e intenso. Carlisle fue bajando el pulgar, empezó a acariciarme el clítoris, húmedo y caliente, y estallé. Mi cuerpo gritó violentamente, reteniéndole la polla dentro de mí, toda mi anatomía envolviéndolo, aferrándolo. Llené el silencio de la habitación con mi voz, mi cuerpo liberaba ese placer que había estado anunciándose.

Lo estaba montando, subía, bajaba, y el éxtasis llegaba en oleadas interminables. Las manos de Carlisle formaron profundos valles en mis caderas, sentí que su cuerpo se convertía en piedra bajo el mío, y su polla creció dentro de mí mientras gruñía por la descarga de su orgasmo justo cuando el mío finalizaba.

Caímos a la vez, agotados, exhaustos. Me tumbé junto a Carlisle, desfallecida. Me daba la sensación de que no podría moverme ni aunque quisiera. Carlisle me envolvió y tiró de mí hasta la seguridad de su abrazo.

—Ha sido increíble, Esme. Justo lo que necesitábamos.

—Desde luego. Te prometo que en mucho tiempo no habrá DVD, juguetes ni látigos… — Carlisle se rió y tiró de mí hacia arriba para besarme; luego enarcó las cejas y dijo:

—Bueno, tampoco hay que pasarse. Quizá podríamos quedarnos el látigo..

.

..

Creio que mancillado y pervertido la buena imagen de Esme y Carlisle mientras aspataba este OS decia Dios estos son mas Rose y Emm, pero no pude evitar ver a Carli y a Esme aca espero que les guste ya saben en el rev la próxima pareja!

Ary


	4. Emm x Rose : Como un Tren

Los personajes de Crepúsculo son propiedad de Step Meyer y este es una adaptación.

.

.

.

**Bajo las sabanas**

**Titulo: COMO UN TREN**

**Autor: Delilah Devlin**

**Pareja: Emmett y Rosalie**.

.

.

..

Verlo ahí de pie, de perfil, con los brazos cruzados sobre el musculoso pecho y aquel culo firme y redondo apoyado en el mostrador de envíos, bastó para acabar de convencerme. Vestido con unos vaqueros azules descoloridos, una camiseta negra marcando pectorales, y una gorra de béisbol roja de los Razorbacks vuelta del revés sobre su pelo negro, encarnaba la fantasía femenina del obrero musculoso. Al recorrer con la mirada aquel cuerpo alto y poderoso se me resecó la boca.

Estaba como un tren.

¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no querría pasar una tórrida noche con semejante pedazo de hombre?

Porque no podía ser más que eso, una noche. Había esperado hasta el último momento para tomar la iniciativa.

Durante el trayecto a medianoche hasta la oficina de envíos tuve tiempo suficiente para dar marcha atrás en lo que hasta entonces me había parecido un buen plan, cuando me di cuenta de que los planetas se habían alineado para darme esa última oportunidad de hacer realidad una fantasía con la que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando.

Nunca había sido el momento adecuado. Durante mucho tiempo fui una mujer casada. Cuando mi marido me dejó, Emmett estaba viviendo con una mujer con dos hijos y parecía ir derecho al matrimonio. Habíamos coqueteado; él me había hecho, entre bromas, alguna que otra insinuación inofensiva para que nos viéramos o echáramos un casquete rápido en el Motel 6, al cabo de la calle. Pero yo nunca detecté ni siquiera una pizca de interés real. Para que pasase algo, tendría que ser yo quien diese el primer paso. Ese día había sido mi última jornada de trabajo en Transportes Newton. Era ahora o nunca.

A medida que iban desfilando por mi cerebro las razones por las que estaba loca por planteármelo siquiera, fui descartándolas una tras otra:

«Es demasiado joven. Pues mejor, porque así sabrá que no me hago ilusiones ni espero nada de él —me dije—. Bueno, aparte de pasar un buen rato.»

«Yo trabajo en administración y él es camionero.» El reloj acababa de señalar la medianoche, de manera que eso ya no era verdad. Éramos dos personas libres. Dos adultos que entendían perfectamente qué era el sexo consentido. Lo único que él tenía que hacer era decir que sí.

—No lo verás nunca más —murmuré en voz baja mientras me frotaba las manos frías—. Si te rechaza, no tendrás que vivir con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

Inspiré hondo para coger fuerzas, me ajusté el escote del top de lycra rojo para lucir mis pechos desde el mejor ángulo posible y empujé la puerta de cristal.

Él se volvió al oír el ruido, luego se irguió, separándose del mostrador, y dejó caer los brazos.

—¿Vienes a darme la ruta para mañana, Rose?

Le lancé una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Crees que te he pedido que me esperes aquí a medianoche solo para eso? Frunció el ceño, y en su mirada brilló un destello de curiosidad antes de posarse en mis tetas. Me había puesto un sujetador push up que me lo realzaba absolutamente todo. Se me marcaban los pezones en la tela elástica de mi top rojo, erectos porque les había dado unos leves pellizcos antes de bajar del coche.

Él arrugó aún más la frente.

—¿De qué va todo esto, Rosalie? — Me aclaré la garganta y traté de adoptar una actitud sugerente.

—Me parece que ya lo sabes…

Ladeó la cabeza y me repasó de arriba abajo otra vez. Muy despacio.

—Cielo, a ti no te hace falta birlarle las llaves a un hombre para llamar su atención.

Planté las manos sobre mis generosas caderas.

—Por lo visto sí me hace falta…, está claro que no has vuelto a insistir con tus insinuaciones.

Le temblaron los labios.

—Creía que coqueteabas así con todos…

—¿Es que me has visto coquetear con alguien? ¿Aunque solo sea una vez? Apretó la mandíbula. La fatiga se percibía en las sombras que tenía bajo los ojos. Una barba incipiente asomaba a sus curtidas mejillas.

Sentí una punzada pasajera de remordimiento por estar escamoteándole horas de sueño, pero solo fue un momento. Era joven y estaba cañón; si tanto necesitaba dormir, que le dijera a su maldita novia de turno que fuese a verlo otro día. Esa noche era mío.

—Mis llaves no estaban en la caja de seguridad. Estoy seguro de que las dejé allí.

—Sí, las dejaste. —Asentí con la cabeza. Luego lo miré de arriba abajo para cerciorarme de que mis intenciones le quedaban claras—. El caso es que tengo una picazón y necesito que alguien me rasque para que me quite el ardor… y esperaba que ese alguien fueras tú.

Intenté transmitir más seguridad de la que sentía, pero perdí el valor en el camino de vuelta hacia arriba por su cuerpazo. Hice una pausa, tragué saliva, y luego tosí un poco para deshacer el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Cuando mi mirada llegó a su boca, estaba sonriendo.

«Mierda.»

—Rose, ¿quieres algo? «A ti, a ser posible desnudo y atado de pies y manos en una cama para poder saborearte enterito sin que puedas impedírmelo…»

—¿Rose?

—¿Que si quiero algo? Oh, sí.

—Entonces dilo.—Pero no podía. Ya me sentía suficientemente idiota. Metí la mano en el bolso y saqué su llavero.

—Oye, lo siento. No debería haber llevado esto tan lejos.

—Me has hecho esperar aquí media hora…, ya podía estar en casa, duchado y en lacama. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado fuera esta vez?

—Sí. Yo misma supervisé la agenda. Sin embargo, no cogió las llaves. Di un paso hacia él y tuve que levantar la cabeza para no apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Me colocó las manos en la cintura.

—¿Quieres algo, cielo? —repitió, bajando la voz con un murmullo sexy.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me concentré en armarme de valor y en que el rubor que me teñía las mejillas se desvaneciese.

—Te quiero a ti —dije, y luego abrí los ojos.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, ¿ves como no era tan difícil?

—Sí, sí que lo era.

Se inclinó hacia mí, enfocando la mirada en mi boca, pero aparté la cara.

—Aquí no. En tu camión.

Él enarcó las cejas y me empujó con suavidad.

—Espérame allí. Sabes dónde está aparcado y tienes las llaves. Entra y ponte cómoda. Yo voy al vestuario a darme una ducha rápida. Apesto a diésel. —Giró sobre sus talones y me mostró otra vista de ese trasero por el que llevaba meses babeando.

Dejé escapar un gemido y lo oí reírse por lo bajo mientras empujaba la puerta y me dejaba con las rodillas de mantequilla.

Me hizo esperar veinte largos minutos hasta que la puerta de la cabina se abrió y se metió dentro. El aroma a pastilla de jabón inundó el reducido espacio, que ya olía a él:una mezcla muy masculina a diésel y almizcle. Pero como no fumaba, y por lo visto

nunca comía allí dentro, olía bastante bien para ser la cabina de un camión. La luz de una farola del aparcamiento iluminaba el interior. Las cámaras de seguridad grabarían quién entraba y salía del camión, pero esperaba que no divulgaran lo que estábamos a punto de hacer allí dentro. Esa era otra de las razones por las que había esperado hasta esa noche.

Al día siguiente seríamos la comidilla de la empresa.

Me senté en el asiento de cuero del pasajero y aparté la mirada mientras él se encaramaba al asiento del conductor.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión? —me preguntó en voz baja.

—No —le contesté bruscamente, un poco molesta por la pregunta. Lo que yo quería era que él tomara la iniciativa, no que estuviese buscando mi aprobación a cada momento.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás en la parte de atrás?

—Oye, no te sientas obligado, ¿vale? —le dije, volviéndome para mirarlo directamente a aquellos ojos azul mar—. Si prefieres dormir…

—Acabo de hacerme una paja en la ducha.

Me quedé con la boca abierta un momento, y luego la cerré de golpe.

—Ya, ¿y se puede saber por qué me dices eso?

—Porque quiero que sepas lo mucho que te deseo. Pensé que sería mejor que me desahogara un poco antes de venir. No quiero dejarte insatisfecha, cariño.

Tragué saliva, miré el borde afilado de su mandíbula y percibí un brillo de excitación en sus ojos. Quizá solo fuera lo que quería ver, pero lo cierto es que no me aparté cuando se dispuso a tocarme.

Se inclinó hacia mí. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda y luego desplazó una de ellas hacia arriba y me sujetó el pelo con fuerza. Me agarró la cabeza y me devoró la boca,frotando sus labios contra los míos, acariciándolos con la lengua para acudir al encuentro de la mía. Sabía a pasta de dientes de menta. Las manos que tiraban de mí eran fuertes y firmes. No me opuse cuando me alzó y se dispuso a colocarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

La falda se me subió por encima de las caderas y un aire frío me golpeó las nalgas desnudas, pero no me importó. Con el volante rozándome la espalda, me senté encima de él, agarrándolo de los hombros, sintiendo al fin cómo los músculos que había admirado durante tanto tiempo se tensaban bajo mis inquietas manos. Tanteé su corpulencia, recorrí con las uñas el profundo surco de sus vértebras y hundí las manos en su pelo.

Él interrumpió el beso y me apartó un poco. Luego metió los dedos por el borde superior de mi top rojo y empujó la tela elástica hacia abajo, hasta que traspasó la parte inferior de mis pechos.

—Qué sujetador tan curioso… —murmuró, arrastrando las palabras. Miré hacia abajo. Mis pezones y mis carnosos pechos quedaban expuestos en una tupida trama de encajes y aros.

—Esperaba que te gustase —dije, mi voz chirrió como un gozne oxidado.

Me atenazó los pezones con el pulgar y el índice, pellizcándolos, retorciéndolos con delicadeza, y luego tiró de ellos con fuerza. El corazón me latía desbocado y la sangre se me agolpaba en la dolorida punta de mis pezones, anegándolos por completo.

Le puse las manos detrás de la cabeza y se la empujé hacia una de las puntas erectas.

Gemí cuando atrapó el pezón en la boca. Lo mordisqueó, lo lamió, jugueteó con él. Me estregué contra su pelvis, contra la protuberancia que se estaba hinchando dentro de sus vaqueros. Me froté hacia delante y hacia atrás, y la fricción de la áspera tela creó una ardiente llamarada de calor entre mis piernas.

Bajó una mano hasta mi culo y lanzó un gemido cuando sus largos dedos se hincaron en la piel que mi tanga dejaba al desnudo.

—Vamos a la parte de atrás.

Con la respiración agitada, miré hacia abajo. Tenía la boca borrosa y roja, las mejillas afiladas y una expresión salvaje. La dureza de su mirada habría podido cortar un diamante, y una vez más no lo dudé, no me importó que mi culo quedara delante de su cara cuando me encaramé entre los asientos para acceder a la litera.

La cama estaba deshecha, las sábanas arrugadas en una punta. Me tumbé de lado, me puse enseguida en un extremo y esperé hasta que él hubo franqueado los asientos y setumbó a mi lado.

Solo que tenía las piernas demasiado largas y se acostó en diagonal, apretándome las rodillas. Deslicé un muslo entre sus piernas y me puse encima de él.

Me senté sobre sus caderas y él deslizó las palmas de las manos por mi torso enrollándome el top hacia arriba. Cuando el top voló sobre los asientos, me rodeó con los brazos y me desabrochó el sujetador con movimiento experto. Sin la sujeción de los aros temía que mis abundantes pechos colgaran demasiado, pero él los sostuvo en sus manos y su respiración se hizo más profunda.

—Llevo una eternidad deseando chuparte las tetas.

Solté una carcajada breve y entrecortada.

—No te habría dicho que no.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has esperado tanto?

—¿Por qué no diste tú el primer paso? ¿De verdad eres tan arrogante que tienen que ser las mujeres las que se te ofrezcan?

—No creía que me dirías que sí.

—¿En serio? —Soltó un gruñido, las lijas de sus pulgares seguían raspándome los pezones.

—Eres guapa. E inteligente. Y tienes a todos los camioneros babeando por ti.

—Pero tú eres muy guapo. No debe de haber muchas mujeres que te digan que no.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, no eres un guapo de cine, pero eres muy fuerte y tienes un cuerpazo. No creí que pudiese gustarte. Soy demasiado mayor para ti.

—Solo nos llevamos ocho años.

Alcé las cejas.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Comí un trozo de tu tarta de cumpleaños y conté las velas. — Cuando me pellizcó los pezones, me puse tensa, mis párpados se cerraron.

—Supongo que ocho años no importan mucho… —jadeé— cuando de lo único de lo que se trata es de echar un polvo. — Pellizcó con más fuerza y luego, sosteniéndome la mirada, se aupó sobre los codos y

hundió la cara en uno de mis pechos, succionándome la punta y más…, metiéndoselo todo en la boca. Lanzó un gemido ronco y grave que me reverberó hasta los dedos de los pies.

Sentí un hormigueo en el otro pecho, se me erizó la piel alrededor de la areola y el pezón se me puso aún más duro. Me lo cubrí con la palma de la mano para aliviar la quemazón, pero él me apartó la mano, negó con la cabeza y me masajeó la teta sin contemplaciones. Solté una risa ahogada.

—No es muy sexy que digamos.

Me soltó el pecho.

—¿Tienes alguna queja sobre mi técnica?

—Sobre tu ritmo, tal vez. —Me restregué contra su erección—. Me estás matando aquí abajo.

—Quítate la ropa —gruñó.

—Tú primero.

—Ni hablar. Yo soy el hombre. Soy yo el que miro.

Tragué saliva, pero al fin y al cabo yo me lo había buscado. Quería que él estuviera al mando, y a juzgar por el férreo brillo de su mirada pensaba cumplir mis deseos con creces.

Me deslicé a su lado y me tumbé de espaldas, luego me quité los zapatos con torpeza, los arrojé entre los asientos de delante, y me bajé la falda con un par de sacudidas de las caderas y con cuidado de no llevarme también el trozo de encaje que protegía mi sexo de su mirada hambrienta.

Emmett metió el dedo por debajo de la tira de encaje de mi cadera, tiró de ella y la soltó contra mi piel.

—Eso no ha estado bien.

—No te he dicho que te quedes quieta.

—¿Es que piensas darme órdenes toda la noche?

—Creo que sí —murmuró—. Viendo lo calentorra que te pones… —Recorrió el entramado de encaje con el dedo, justo entre mis pliegues. Sin duda se había percatado de la humedad que empapaba el satén.

Cuando se metió el dedo en la boca para probarlo, me bajé las bragas y luego esperé mientras él me miraba.

Emmett recorrió la orilla de mis labios mayores, sin rastro de vello.

—¿Lo has hecho por mí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Lo prefiero así.

—Ábretelos para mí.

Bajé las manos, me separé los labios y permanecí así mientras él me recorría los delgados pliegues internos y me metía un dedo grueso y largo.

Mi coño lo atrapó con fuerza, luego lo soltó. Entonces lo apretó de nuevo. Un reguero de humedad acogió aquella invasión; él retiró rápidamente el dedo, se sentó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba a mi lado y se quitó la camiseta. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y se los bajó por debajo de las caderas, justo lo suficiente para sacarse la polla, que salió de golpe apuntando hacia el techo de la cabina.

No esperé a que me dijera lo que quería, estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado callado, con la respiración muy agitada. Pasé por encima de sus rodillas y me agaché para metérmela en la boca. Sus dedos me peinaron el pelo y luego me enmarcaron la cara.

Lo acogí hasta el fondo, succionando con los labios, anclándome al prepucio para mamársela con fuerza, girando la lengua una y otra vez alrededor de la piel fina y suave del glande. Encontré la hendidura y la tanteé con la punta de la lengua, antes de seguir el camino anterior, deslizándome hacia abajo por su polla para abarcar la máxima longitud posible, acariciando los lados de su grueso rabo con mis largos zigzagueos.

Me agarró del pelo y tiró de mí hacia arriba.

—Se suponía que esta iba a ser tu fantasía.

—¿Crees que no he fantaseado con hacer esto? ¿Con lo que sentiría? ¿Con lo grande y larga que la tendrías? Solo estoy familiarizándome con el terreno.

—Joder… Sube aquí Rosalie Hale.

Empecé a trepar por su cuerpo, deslizando el pecho sobre su vientre, pero él negó con la cabeza.

—No, sienta ese coñito pelado encima de mi boca.

Apreté los labios para contener la risa.

—¿Qué pasa? —soltó.

—Ha sonado un poco cursi.

—¿No lo he dicho con voz suficientemente ronca?

—Sería lo bastante ronca si fueras El Rey.

—¿Quién?

—Olvídalo —murmuré. «Baby.»

—Hablo en serio. Tú has sido muy directa y complaciente conmigo, es justo devolverte el mismo trato. Tráemelo aquí arriba, nena.

—No soy ninguna nena —le dije haciendo pucheros.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres parar ya con lo de la edad? Quiero tu coño en mi boca.

Su forma de decir aquello, apretando la mandíbula como si fuese a darme unos azotes si no me movía lo bastante rápido, me hizo avanzar poco a poco hacia arriba, hasta que me puse en cuclillas sobre su rostro; alargué los brazos y me agarré con los dedos a los bordes de un armario alto para mantener el equilibrio.

Sus dedos me separaron las piernas. Inspiró hondo, me agarró el culo con las dos manos y me desplazó un poco, hasta que el coño entró en contacto con su boca. Se adhirió a mí con los labios, lamiendo primero un lado y luego el otro, dándome húmedos chupetones que me hacían soltar el aire con resoplidos breves y entrecortados con la boca fruncida en forma de «O». Era una sensación increíble, completamente nueva para mí.

Como un sueño hecho realidad, porque hasta entonces había fantaseado sobre cómo sería y ahora estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Emmett Echo me estaba comiendo el coño.

Alternaba lametones largos y sosegantes con golpecitos suaves y repetidos que reverberaban entre mis húmedos pliegues. A continuación endureció la punta de la lengua y se dedicó por entero a mi clítoris.

Incapaz de quedarme quieta, empecé a mecerme en balanceos cortos, guiada por sus manos mientras me movía adelante y atrás. Lancé un gemido cuando su lengua frotó con más fuerza el botón hinchado, que asomaba por la parte superior de mis pliegues y se mantenía inmóvil mientras él lo lamía una y otra vez.

—Dios, Emm, qué gusto…

—Te gusta, ¿eh?

—Oh, sí…— Dio un sonoro beso a mi sexo, me pegó un cachete en el culo y me empujó hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Oí el ruido de un desgarro, el sonido elástico del látex, y a continuación Emmett rodó sobre un lado, me colocó debajo de él y, con las manos bajo mis rodillas, me levantó el culo.

—Ponme dentro de ti.

Le agarré la polla con las dos manos y él se echó hacia delante. Le guié directamente a la entrada de mi cuerpo, sentí la embestida de su glande, ancho y redondo, y me entregué a él; apoyé una mano en la pared y me sujetaba al hueso de su cadera con la otra mientras me penetraba.

La tenía grande. Perfecta. Empujó con delicadeza hacia arriba, deslizándose por la textura húmeda e hinchada de mis entrañas, que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentían los envites de una buena polla. El aire se me escapaba entre los dientes, y volví la cara.

—No —dijo en voz baja—. Querías esto. Tienes que mirar.

Levantó la mano y accionó un interruptor. La luz del techo se derramó sobre nosotros y nos dejó expuestos a una iluminación dura y brillante. Me cubrí los pechos, pero no pude evitar mirar hacia el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos. Él empujó hacia dentro, se detuvo, y luego se retiró. Su verga estaba reluciente por mis fluidos. Deslizó los dedos alrededor de la base de su polla y se la apretó.

—Sigue mirándome así y me correré. — Una sonrisa afloró a mis labios, y supe que debía de parecer una gata en celo relamiéndose. Era yo la que lo había puesto tan cachondo y tan empalmado que hasta le temblaba el vientre.

—Rose —gruñó—. Joder. — Alivió la presión, apuntó la polla en el ángulo correcto y arrambló contra mi coño.

Abrí la boca y un gemido prolongado y débil se sumó a los sucios sonidos que retumbaban por toda la cabina. Ruidos líquidos. Suaves gruñidos masculinos. Breves crujidos metálicos. Que se intensificaban con cada una de sus embestidas. El orgasmo, cuando llegó, me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se me agarrotaron los dedos de los pies, me abrí de piernas al máximo, arqueé la espalda y le clavé las uñas, trataba de aferrarme a aquel momento porque era increíblemente perfecto.

Cuando hube alcanzado el clímax, él arremetió con una sucesión de cortas y violentas embestidas. Luego, en el último momento, se hundió hasta el fondo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca con un gemido poderoso y lacerante.

Verlo así, en su estado de macho primigenio, con el pecho y el vientre temblorosos y la polla todavía dentro de mí, era tan gratificante…

A final dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se desplomó encima de mí. Yo todavía tenía las piernas dobladas y en alto, con sus brazos atrapados en la curva de mis rodillas.

No pude evitarlo. Me eché a reír.

Levantó la cabeza de golpe. Me miró a los ojos y vi que le temblaban los labios.

—¿Te crees que no lo he hecho a propósito?

—¿Todavía no se te ha cortado la circulación?

Se inclinó y aplastó sus labios contra los míos antes de incorporarse sobre las rodillas.

Retiró los brazos de debajo de mis piernas y yo las bajé y las estiré a los lados de su cuerpo arrodillado.

—He oído por ahí que te vas.

—Vaya, veo que se ha corrido la voz.

—¿Te vas a vivir a otro sitio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—A Seattle. Tengo otro trabajo. Pero ¿cómo lo sabes? Le pedí a Mike que lo mantuviera en secreto.

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa.

—Tu nuevo trabajo… ¿Logística y transporte Cullen?

Lo miré con recelo.

—Así es. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

Meneó la cabeza despacio, sin dejar de sonreír. Una llamarada de calor se me agolpó en el pecho. Le acaricié el abdomen y le arañé con las uñas hacia abajo, hacia la ingle. Salió de mí y le quité la húmeda funda de látex muy despacio.

—A ver si lo adivino. También trabajas de camionero para ellos.

—Ajá. El dueño me dijo que acababan de contratar a una tía buena de Transportes Newton y que si te conocía.

Le tiré con fuerza de la polla, solo para captar su atención.—¿Y no podrías habérmelo dicho antes? — Se inclinó sobre mí, apoyándose sobre sus brazos; había un brillo perverso en sus ojos

grises.

—¿Y que estropearas una despedida de puta madre?...No nena, paso…

.

.

.

Este Os en especial me gusto mucho deja como un espacio abierto para la imaginación, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi cuando lo lei la primera vez. Háganme saber sus comentarios y como siempre pongan el nombre de la pareja que les gustara para el próximo cap.

Actualizaciones los Domingos!

Besos Ary


End file.
